SEX CHANGE
by Toshiro Kruger hitsugaya
Summary: WARNING HAS COURSE LANGUAGE AND A RAP SEAN DO NOT READ UN LESS YOUR AN APPROPRIATE AGE FOR THIS this is about a tragic accident that happens to toshiro when he visits mayuri


SEX CHANGE

*toshiro hitsugaya captain of squad 10 volunteered for an experiment by mayuri kurotsuchi captain of squad 12…well actually Rangiku told him to do it…mayuri ties toshiro to his lab table*

Toshiro: umm this won't hurt right

Mayuri: of course not…I won't feel a thing

Toshiro: *looks scared* umm I mean will it hurt me

Mayuri: oh yes defiantly…but if you die I can get a repayment

Toshiro: please don't kill me…I…I still need to find someone to love

Mayuri: oh…im single…just in case you didn't know

Toshiro: hell…no…never…I'll think about it

Mayuri: goody…NEMU YOU STUPID GIRL DO IT NOW

Nemu: yes sir sorry sir *dose…science stuff*

Toshiro: I wanna go home now

Mayuri: no too late

*a beam of purple light hits toshiro and he screams in pain*

Mayuri: see kenpachi zaraki isn't the only one who can make people scream

Nemu: master kurotsuchi captain hitsugaya is in pain…should we stop now

Mayuri: wait until it's a success…or until he dies

Nemu: yes sir…umm…hmm…n…n…n…o…no sir

Mayuri: hmm what did you say something Nemu

Nemu: I…I said no captain we must stop

Mayuri: why you little…well then if you want to stop you can…but ill disassemble you

Nemu: *terns it off and runs to toshiro and lets him go* hitsugaya are you all right

Toshiro: *in a girly voice* what…the…hell…did…did you do…to me

Mayuri: …well puberty has been kind to you…Mrs Hitsugaya *starts laughing *

Toshiro: what…im a boy…Rangiku has photos to prove that *blushes*

Nemu: yes I do remember seeing those photos…but captain im sorry…we failed and…this happened

Toshiro: what's THIS you speak of?

Mayuri: go home look in the merrier and come back tonight

Toshiro: ass hole *walks out and passes 2 members of squad 11*

Member1: damn she's hot

Member2: the captain said do what you want right…I want her

Toshiro: *thinks to himself…grrrr those sex monsters wold do anything to get a girl*

*the 2 boy walk next to toshiro and put their arms around him*

Member2: need help walking home

Toshiro: I can walk by myself thank you

Member1: please we love to help a pretty thing like you

Toshiro: *looks confused* wha…what umm what's wrong with you

Member1: nothing…what's wrong with you…you seem tense

Member2: do you want help relaxing

Toshiro: normally you squad members discus me…but now your both starting to scar me

Member1: discus you…you're not a nice girl

Member2: *tears toshiro's cloths off*

Toshiro: WHAT THE FUCK *try's to cover himself* WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS

Member1: I never knew a girl who wore men's boxers but still…a pussi is a pussi

Toshiro: WHAT…STOP THIS GAME AND GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHS DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM

Member2: can I go first please

Member1: fine…but don't hurt her to much I still need a go

Toshiro: what the hell are you talking about?

Member2: *grabs toshiro by the neck and drags him behind a building* are you scared

Toshiro: *cough cough* what is going on here tell me now

Member2: you'll find out *takes off toshiro's underwear*

Toshiro: HAY FUCK OFF YOU PERV…wait where's my…damn it mayuri im going kill him…umm you don't understand I am tosh…

*before he could finish the squad member starts to rape toshiro he scrams while he gets raped hoping someone could help get him out of this mess he cries in fear knowing that its squad 11 and none of them wold help only watch*

Toshiro: *crying* get off me please

Member2: ok I guess my times up…YO DUDE ITS YOUR TURN

Toshiro: NO NO…NO NOT AGAIN PLEASE

*Ichigo and kenpachi show up*

Kenpachi: what the…I thought I told you all there is no more of this raping thing…the head captain is already on my ass about this

Ichigo: get off her or ill have no choose but to get you off her myself

Member2: what oh no this is my girlfriend she was asking me to do this I said no but she said she wanted it so here we are

Toshiro: I AM TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 AND MAYURI DID THIS TO ME NOW GET OFF BEFORE I FREEZE YOUR BALLS OFF

Ichigo: to…toshiro…umm you look…I understand why he did this to you

Kenpachi: you are one ugly girl and I'll go get your stuff back for you *thinks to himself…I always knew he was a whinny little princess*

Ichigo: god he can be mean…you still turned on…ok *takes out his zanpakto* ill cut you

Member2: nonononono no need for that AHHHHHHH *runs off*

Ichigo: are you ok toshiro

Toshiro: does it look like im ok…help me up

Ichigo: oh um yes sorry *helps the naked captain to his feet*

Toshiro: I feel sorry for all the woman that have had this happen to them…god men are monsters

Ichigo: im not…do you want me to check on mayuri…see if he can undo this

Toshiro: *hugs ichigo tightly* please do

Ichigo: *thinks to himself…he's shivering…is he cold or scared it's hard to tell* ok meat me there *flash steps away*

Mayuri: *drinking tea* Nemu the tea is acceptable thank you

Ichigo: mayuri can you make toshiro a boy aging

Mayuri: I can but I don't want to…not yet any way

Ichigo: what why

Mayuri: …im lazy…and I want to see what happens

Ichigo: he was raped

Mayuri: *spits out tea* WHAT…oh my my I never expected that to happen…ill apologies when he's back to normal…I feel really bad about this

Ichigo: well make something fast

Mayuri: no need I can do the experiment again

Toshiro: *walks in* what…WAS THIS THE EXPERIMENT THE WHOLE TIME…Nemu said

Nemu: I lied sorry captain

Toshiro: im going to kill you

Mayuri: no you won't…now get on the table

Toshiro: *gets on table* I'll never forgive you for this

Mayuri: im really sorry…Nemu

Nemu: *bows and dose science stuff*

*beam hits shiro and he's a boy again toshiro gets off table and storms out without a word*

Kenpachi: hahaha I just realized Rangiku missed the whole thing

Ichigo: what happened to the guy who…you know…to toshiro

Kenpachi: I killed him and cut him in to tiny pieces and hid them all around by squads barracks

Ichigo: …I guess that's pay back

Toshiro: I want this day to end

Rangiku: captain how was your day

Toshiro: …good night Rangiku

Rangiku: awwww but captain

Toshiro: GOOD NIGHT

Rangiku: ok ok good night *walks out*

Toshiro: …there's no way im sleeping tonight

Ichigo: are you ok now toshiro

Toshiro: grrrr you call me captain hit…mmm im fine thank you

Ichigo: ok…night

Toshiro: nig…WAIT…umm im lonely and scared can you stay with me tonight

Ichigo: umm ok…this doesn't mean anything dose it

Toshiro: no Im just scared and what you to stay for the night

Ichigo: ok

*toshiro and ichigo both fall asleep on toshiro's bed and toshiro hugs him like he's a big teddy bear*

THE END


End file.
